Double Crossed
by Flyboy411
Summary: in the story od is betrayed by his friends and everybody else so what dose he do and you wont beleve the couple sorry summery suxs


It's been months since our victory over Xana and I have been were gloomy lately. Sure, we now live normal lives, but life has gone downhill from there. I've been the center of many pranks, even ones by my friends! I walked into my dorm… and a bucket of water fell on my head. Ulrich, my roommate, was laughing his head off. " I-I can't believe you fell for it! Hahahahaha!". "Yeah, Yeah. Ha Ha," I replied. It was like this everyday. Pranks by Herve, Nicholas, Sissy, Theo, JEREMY, YUMI, AND ULRICH, TOO! But, not Aelita… I stopped. Hearing her name made my heart flutter. Yes, I loved her, but if Jeremy found out…Oh well. The bell rang. Lunchtime! My favorite part of the day. When the 4 of us met, Ulrich and Yumi hugged instantly. At least they had each other… Oh well. Outside, I walked around, alone, when I heard a voice… "Odd"… It said. "Who's there?" I shouted. " You should know, Odd" and a familiar eye appeared on my cell. My eyes widened. "Xana,". "What's going on? We shut you down for good," I said. "You really think I was a computer? Well I'm not!" Xana shouted. "All right, but why are you talking to me? I'll just tell the others you're alive," I replied. "No Odd, I've had my eye on you, and I want you to join me!" "WHAT!" I shouted back. "Join me, Odd, for I can give you anything you desire," he stated. "How- "I've probed your mind," he interrupted. "Hmmm…No, no, I'm not joining you for riches and beside, how do I know you're not tricking me to destroy me?" I asked. "Odd, do you honestly think you're happier with your life? Remember the time Jeremy tricked into thinking you got a 100, when you really had a 0 on the math test? Or when Ulrich and Yumi punched your lights out when you told everyone about their date? Or when they make fun of your eating habits? "Yeah, but that was my fault," I said, yet recalling these horrid moments. "Besides, their good friends- "Is that my they've tricked you, hurt you, and framed you for things they did?" Xana asked. "Yeah, but- "What if I could get you you're love, the one who is still your friend?" he asked. "You mean- "Yes," he said. "Hmmm… Nah, I'll pass," I said. "But- "NO!" I shouted, and stormed off. However, later that night, long after Ulrich was asleep, I tiptoed outside, and went to the factory. But when I got there, a figure sat at the computer. "I knew you'd come," he said. "Are you- he nodded. "Come with me," he said. I stepped into the scanners. "Transfer Odd, scanner Odd, virtualization!" he said. When I emerged, I was not in Lyoko, but in front of a huge mansion. "Welcome to my house," Xana said. It was in Lyoko, but I was in my normal form. When I got in, Xana had me step into a white room. I saw him at the top in front of a computer. The Scipizoa was there, too. "We're just seeing how strong you are to determine your rank. Depending on it, it will affect where you stay. In order from lowest to highest, the ranks are Roacher, Block, Hornet, Krab, Megatank, Manta, Creeper, Tarantula, Scipizoa, or Monster General (A/N that's the order of how good each monster is to me)," he said. After a long, long time of obstacle courses and fights, the results were in. "Odd, I'm pleased to say… You're the MONSTER GENERAL! You get your own room, right next to me and the Scipizoa's rooms, and you command the monsters! The Scipizoa will give you the tour of the mansion," he said. It came down, and suddenly I could understand it. It shook hands with me and said, "Congratulations on your rank, Odd. I've got some good news for you: We no longer have to steal Aelita's memory!" "Really?" "Yeah!" it shouted. "I'll right follow me, it said. After a long time, we came to a bunch of halls. "That's were the Roachers stay, and there the Blocks stay, and so on. This is my room, That's master Xana's room. DO NOT ENTER WITHOUT PERMISSION. And this is your room," he opened the door. "GREAT GLOBS OF JELLY!" I shouted. Inside was a 32-inch plasma screen T.V, every game system and video game ever made, I-pods, and just about everything else I'd always wanted. Even a water bed! "HUMANA HUMANA HUMANA HUMANA HUMANA!" was all I could say. Xana walked over. "I see you like your room. Didn't I tell you I would give you anything you want? I'm a man of my word," he said. Hours later, I was watching T.V and cranking up the tunes, when a Block came in. "General, I have dinner," it said. "A second later, I had the plate in my hands. "Hey, this isn't that school slop," I said. "Oh yeah, the master's robot chefs make 5 star meals every time," My eyes widened. "CAN THIS GET ANY BETTER?" I screamed with joy. Xana walked in. "Of course, if you want to stay, you'll have to fight the losers," he said. I swallowed a mouthful of food. "I thought you'd never ask." I had figured out the whole "schedule" for the day. I had plenty of time to sleep, then breakfast, then training (I got 2 cool pistols to replace my arrows), studies (normal like school and battle strategies), lunch, free time unless told otherwise, dinner, more free time, and bed. I also got new clothes. Wherever purple used to be was black, including my gel, and the Xana symbol was on the front of my shirt. Right now we had to report to the study room. When I gulped down the last bite, I went to the room. "Gentlemen, it's time for the first attack. Jeremy, Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi have found out I'm alive, and that Odd's missing, so they are going to search Lyoko. This is the perfect chance to test my new monster. Odd, care to take it for a spin?". "Sure," I replied. Normal Pov. The gang had gotten out of their classes, and were headed towards the factory. "Why would Xana capture Odd?" Ulrich asked. "I want to know how Xana is still alive!" Jeremy said. When they got their, Jeremy typed something for a few minutes. "YES!" He shouted. "What?" the others asked. "I designed my own character for Lyoko, and the computer is now self-automated. I have grenades for weapons, and the power to materialize any of you instantly. I have a rocket for a vehicle. Aelita, you have weapons, too now. You have an unlimited supply of ninja stars, and you can teleport for a short distance! Your vehicle is mine, because there are 2 seats. I hope we find him soon, because this is interrupting our first date," Jeremy stated. They got in (Jeremy got in after the three of them) the scanners, and as soon as they got there (they're in the desert), a voice came. "Guys, something's wrong. If you lose your life points, you'll vanish!" it said. "Who's that?" Yumi asked. " I programmed the computer to talk" Jeremy said. "Something's headed your way. But… I don't know what it is!" the computer said. "A new monster! Look!" Aelita shouted. It looked like a knight, twice the size of the Scipizoa, and had a shield and sword, the Xana symbol on each, and one on its head. "Watch out, it's called a Knight. Twice as many life points as a Tarantula. Careful, even if you do destroy its shield and sword, it can fire lighting from its hands. Lightning does 40, while the sword does… 100! Don't get hit by the sword, whatever you do!" the computer said. Jeremy threw a grenade, while Aelita threw a star, both hitting the symbols on the shield and sword, and destroyed them. Yumi threw a fan, but it caught it, and threw it back at her. When she caught it, she was shocked. "Careful, don't let it catch your weapon, or it'll throw them back with lightning in them," the computer said. The Knight charged, but stopped when something hit it from behind. There stood Odd, in his normal Lyoko outfit. "ODD!" The 4 said. "I escaped, before you ask. Alright you metal man, bring it," he said. After a long time of dodging, the Knight stopped. Odd aimed, and the Knight spoke to him (Remember, only he can understand it). "General, I'm out of attacks. May I return to base?" it asked. Odd nodded. The Knight ran off. "Odd why'd you let it get away?" Jeremy asked. "Because. Einstein…" He flashed white. After, he looked the same, only were purple was, black was, and instead of Kiwi, he had the Xana symbol on his shirt. "I work for Xana," he said. Odd's Pov. "Odd, why?" Ulrich asked me. "Because, my life was miserable after Xana's so-called destruction. I'm living the good life now, and have REAL friends. And also…" I snapped my fingers, and 3 Tarantulas came from behind rocks. "I'm the monster general. Tarantulas… FIRE!" Aelita's Pov. I was devastated. Odd… with Xana? Why… A Tarantula was about to fire at me, when I heard Odd shout. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SHOOTING HER!" He screamed. "But general, we don't need her memory anymore. Why…" "Look, I have my reasons, OK?" he said. I was stunned. Did he… love me? No, no, they must need me again. One laser hit Yumi, and she screamed in pain. Where it hit, it was bleeding. "It must be the virus, but wait, it goes for Odd, too," the computer said. "LASER ARROWS!" Odd shouted, firing dozens at my friends. I put up a shield to guard them. "Odd, stop, please!" I pleaded. He looked at me with warm, gentle eyes. I didn't know what happened next. He walked up and… and… kissed me. And I kissed him back. "I love you," he said. "ODD, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Jeremy shouted. He threw a grenade at me, taking 70 life points. The others had gotten the Tarantulas. I saw Odd's eyes. They had nothing but hatred in them when he looked at Jeremy. He fired more arrows at them, in the end, they were all a bloody mess, each with 5 life points left. Jeremy materialized us, and as I went Odd asked me question. "Aelita, join me," he said. And I said "…Yes," I said. Just as I was about to materialize, the Scipizoa grabbed me. "AELITA!" Jeremy shouted. Odd was talking to Xana about something (Mentally). I then heard Odd shout with joy, and he ran up and hugged me. "You can join, but don't let the others know," he whispered to me. I nodded. "Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich, anyone, HELP!" I shouted as the Scipizoa, Odd, and me (In the Scipizoa's clutches) took off. As we entered the new tower in sector 5, which I never knew about, it took us to a mansion. "This is Xana's home," Odd said. As soon as we entered, at least 50 Roachers stood guard. "Ready to fire, General," 1 said. Odd raised his hand. "Stand down Roachers. She's with us now," he said. When we entered the central computer area, a figure stood. "Welcome, Aelita. As you know, I'm Xana. Now just like Odd, you'll have to take a combat test. This will determine your rank, and where you'll stay. The rankings are as followed: Roacher, Block, Hornet, Krab, Megatank, Manta, Creeper, Tarantula, Knight, Scipizoa, or Monster General. As you know, Odd is a Monster General. Good luck!" he said. After a long time of combat stuff, my results were in. "Aelita, we are proud to say that your rank is… Scipizoa! You'll get a room of your own, connected to the Scipizoa's, and Odd will give the tour. Oh, and call me master Xana, but you don't have to call Odd General, because you're not a monster," he said. "Follow me, your highness," Odd said. I don't understand. Why did he never say anything about how he loved? Maybe it was Jeremy. But, did I love him? I couldn't tell if I did or not. But… what did the others think… Yumi pounded on the table so hard, it broke. "THAT LOSER!" she was madder at Odd then the time they switched bodies, and she made front page news. Ulrich, who was now feeding Kiwi, tried to cheer them up. "Look on the bright side, at least we'll be able to eat," he said. They all laughed. "Good point. He's so dumb he eats 10 pounds right before sector 5 trips," Yumi stated. "I still can't believe he betrayed us, kidnapped Aelita, and took her from me, right before our first date. It's time we shut down Xana and Odd for good, and get Aelita back," Jeremy said. They all agreed, and set to work. "Don't be so nervous Aelita, the Scipizoa is a really nice guy once you get to know him. He's not out to get your memory anymore," Odd told as I stepped into my new room, which had everything I'd always wanted. Odd left to his room. This is going to be great! But when I got out I heard the Scipizoa in Odd's room. "Got you now! Darn it. That's it! I'm going to kill you! It shouted. I gasped and ran in, but sighed with relief when I saw what was happening. Odd, the Scipizoa, a Tarantula and a Creeper were all playing SSBM (Super Smash Bros. Melee). "Scipizoa, I told you not to get so worked up! You scared Aelita!" Odd said. "Sorry," it replied. He paused it, and came over to me, stroking my hair, and kissing me. "Sorry bout' that. You want to play loser?" he asked. "Sure," I said. In the end, the Creeper lost, so I played him. Odd was eating a plate of hot wings, when the Creeper accidentally stepped over his motion sensor bomb, skyrocketing him. Odd started laughing, but stopped, and started to grab his throat. He was… choking! The Scipizoa pulled the alarm, and Xana stormed in. By that time, I was performing the Heimlich maneuver on him. The bone came up, but he was still unconscious. I performed mouth-to-mouth until he started to cough. "You-you saved me, Aelita!" he said. "Odd…" I was crying from joy, and I hugged him, and he hugged me. Xana and the others left. After a while, I left for bed. Normal Pov. "OK, does everyone know the plan?" Jeremy asked as they got to the new tower. "Yes," the others replied. OK, the base is guarded by 2 Knights. Now, Yumi!" Jeremy said. She threw her fans, cutting off the Knight's arms. Ulrich and Jeremy blew them up, as they were powerless. When the entered, a laser hit Ulrich in the leg, causing him to bleed. Dozens of Kankerlots (A/N I know I've called them Roachers, but I felt like the new name) attacked. Jeremy then held out his hand, and they all blew up. "They're so weak, my materialization power can destroy them," Jeremy said. Ulrich took a special life point restoring pill they brought just in case. "Alright, Yumi, go down to the central computer and place this detonator in it. Ulrich, track down…Odd… And I'll find Aelita. GO!" they took off. Odd was furious. "FIND THEM NOW!" He screamed. There was an army of monsters behind him, and he told which monsters to attack which person. They took off, and Odd started down the hall. "Aelita, where are you?" He asked on his cell. She gave him coordinates. "That's where Jeremy's headed," he said. He took off. Yumi touched off the last Krab, and kept going. "Detonator placed," she told Jeremy. Ulrich chipped in. "Got a lock on Odd. He's headed to Aelita," He said. Jeremy re-materialized them next to him. They ran down the hall. The 3 soon got to Aelita, before Odd, luckily. "We're here to save you Aelita," Jeremy said. She was trapped in a Guardian. Thankfully, with enough fire power, they got rid of it. "Come on," Ulrich said. They were about to leave when they heard a voice. "stop right there!" Odd said. Behind him was an army of monsters, which surrounded the 4. "You know Odd, you've changed. When you were with us, you weren't of anything. But now, you're the biggest coward ever," Yumi said. "Huh?" Odd said. "Look around you. We never see you without monsters, Odd. If you're all that, you'll take us on alone," she said. The monsters left after Odd gave the word, and Aelita kicked him down. He looked up. "Aelita… I thought you loved me," Odd said. "That was a bluff to get you, Odd," she said. Ulrich was about to finish him, when Aelita spoke up. "I'll do it." She said. She walked to him. "I never liked you," she said. There was a loud screech of pain throughout the mansion. Odd collapsed on the ground. His eyes were white, and blood poured out of his mouth. He was dead. The others got out of the base, and Yumi hit the switch. The base exploded. Xana was finished, Odd was done, and the world was saved. 2 months later… Aelita woke up screaming. The others, and a few teachers, came in. "Was it another nightmare about Odd?" Jim asked. The gang said Odd died in a car accident. Everyone at the school, even Sissy, came. Thankfully, she had hooked up with William. Aelita was having nightmares nearly every night about Odd. The next day, a new student came. His name was Alex. "He eyed the gang, and came over. Something was odd about him… the look in his eye, and his clothes (A/N it isn't Odd). He was quite friendly, though.


End file.
